Our objective is to characterize the nature of a dehydrogenase-isomerase system of T. pyriformis by purification of the dehydrogenase. We will study the substrate specificity and kinetics of the partially purified enzyme. A growth inhibition study will also be done to investigate the hypothesis that these transformations are related to the toxicity of steroids to this protozoan.